Signed, Not James Potter
by NeonDomino
Summary: Lily receives a Valentine's Day card and automatically assumes it was from James Potter. A tiny hint of WolfStar in there too. One-shot.


**Signed, Not James Potter**

* * *

**Written for the Secret Admirer Challenge** \- Pairing Lily/Marlene

**The Weakness Challenge** \- Lily/Marlene making up after a fight.

**Femslash Challenge** \- Lily/Marlene.

* * *

Marlene hadn't returned to the dorm and Lily let out a sigh. She wasn't sure why her best friend suddenly wasn't talking to her - in fact, she wondered why Marlene had snapped at her and walked out of the Great Hall.

She glanced at the card that James Potter had sent her, reading it again.

_Lily,_

_I've wanted to tell you for so long now how I feel about you. How I think about you, even when I shouldn't do so._

_You mean the world to me. You are such a beautiful soul. You are kind, caring and sweet. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life._

_I'm never met someone so amazing in my life, and just knowing you makes me a better person._

_I love you._

Lily smiled. This was so unlike him, this was actually nice. Maybe James had changed after all.

She put the letter and card into her bag and began to head towards the stairs.

"Hey, Evans," James said, rushing over. "Wait, you haven't had my card yet."

Lily was frozen for a second, she allowed James to place a card in her hand.

_"Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't only like your tits, I like your pert bum too."_

Lily didn't say a word. Instead, she turned to head up to the dorm to figure who sent the card.

**...oOo...**

"Black, you seem to know where everyone is all the time, I've lost Marly. Find her for me?"

Sirius shook his head. "Can't," he said.

"I'll tell you who Remus wrote a Valentine's Day card for," Lily said.

"What?" Sirius said, jumping up. "Who did he send a card to?" He froze for a second. "Uh, just so I can make sure that they are good enough for Remus -"

"Marly?" Lily insisted. She knew the boys had some special way of finding people, but she still didn't have a clue how they done it.

Sirius sighed and disappeared to the dorm for a minute.

"Charms corridor," he said after returning. "Now, Remus?"

Lily smirked.

"He wrote a card for you, but chickened out of sending it," she said.

"You're lying," Sirius said, glaring at her.

"Remus is my friend, I want him to be happy," Lily replied.

Sirius stared at her for a minute, trying to judge if she was telling the truth or not. "You better be right," he said, rushing upstairs to the dorm - to Remus.

**...oOo...**

"Marly?"

"What?" came the reply.

"I've done something to upset you, and I don't know what I've done but whatever it is, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Marlene replied. "I'm sorry for fighting with you. You're my best friend, Lily."

"It's okay, just tell me what's on your mind," Lily said, taking a seat in the alcove next to her best friend.

"Nothing, Lily," the other girl sighed. "Just me being stupid."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Marlene smiled. "I don't have anything to say."

"Well, if you need anything..." Lily offered.

"I'll come and find you," Marlene finished. "Yeah, maybe. I just need time to think."

"Shall I leave you to it?" Lily asked, starting to get up from the floor.

"No, I'd like the company," Marlene whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling Lily back down. She kept a tight grip on Lily's hand, stopping her from moving away.

"Whenever you need me," Lily said.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Marlene confessed, resting her head on Lily's shoulder.

Lily's thoughts were immediately dragged back to the letter that she had thought was from James Potter and she realised that it was only a couple of minutes after getting the letter, that Marlene freaked out at her.

It was when she started saying how sweet James Potter was.

It all clicked. Marlene had sent the letter. Marlene was in love with her.

"Marley," she whispered turning her head to look at her friend.

"Lily?" Marlene replied, meeting Lily's gaze. She let out a gasp as lips covered her own.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Thanks to Firefly and Raybe for James' poem. :)**


End file.
